1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sliding mechanisms and, particularly, a sliding mechanism used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The slide-type portable electronic device generally includes a housing, a cover, and a slide mechanism connected to the housing and the cover. The slide mechanism allows the cover to slide over the housing to open/close the portable electronic device. The slide mechanism includes a second plate and an first plate engaging with the second plate. One of the second plate and the first plate defines guiding grooves, and the other forms rails accordingly engaging with the guiding grooves.
Typically, one of the second plate and the first plate forms a post, and the other forms a stopper to engage with the post, to prevent the rails sliding out from the guiding grooves after the second plate slides a predetermined distance. The configuration of the post and the stopper increase the structural complexity of the slide mechanism.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.